


Black Silk and Gold Coils

by Coryphefish, DemonicGeek



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Idiots in Love, Ineffable Partners, M/M, Nonbinary Wedding, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 18:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20277748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coryphefish/pseuds/Coryphefish, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicGeek/pseuds/DemonicGeek
Summary: The wedding fic for people who hate wedding fics by people who hate wedding fics.Also a seriously fluffy wedding fic.





	Black Silk and Gold Coils

Aziraphale and Crowley were lounging on the couch in the back of the bookshop. Or rather, Aziraphale was sitting up primly reading while using one of Crowley’s legs as a book rest while the other was on the floor and Crowley was leaning half off the back of the other side of the couch staring at his phone.

“Crowley, dear?”

“Yes, angel?”

Aziraphale opened his mouth and then closed it again. “Never mind.”

“Don’t do that, angel.”

“Do what?”

“Just tell me you. You know I’m going to give you whatever you want anyway, so just spit it out.”

Aziraphale paused for a moment and carefully put his book down beside him. “Crowley, I was wondering if… if…”

Crowley stared over the top of the screen of his phone.

Finally Aziraphale sighed and seemed to just rush it all out at once. “Iwaswonderingifyouwouldmarryme.”

Crowley paused, momentarily processing. Then he fell off the back of the couch.

“CROWLEY!” Aziraphale jumped up and ran kneeling next to him as Crowley too slowly climbed to his knees, holding his head in one hand.

“What was that, angel?”

Aziraphale smiled and pulled a ring from his pocket as he stared into yellow eyes. “Why dear, I wondered if you would marry me?”

Crowley looked from the ring, to Aziraphale’s hopeful face, and simply dived at the angel. As they landed in a pile on the floor he mumbled a quiet “Yes” that made the angel beam.

\-------------------------

Crowley was pacing. Not that pacing was anything new for Crowley, but pacing in a small room set off a (conveniently non-consecrated) wedding chapel was an utterly new feeling. He didn’t know how this was happening after 6000 years or why he’d said yes (well no, he knew that) or why Aziraphale had asked and- He realized he was pushing himself into a panic attack. He tried to stop and breathe. Aziraphale would be on the other side of that door once the music started, and he needed to keep it together.

He put his head into his hands, pictured Aziraphale’s face, and forced himself to breathe slowly.

He realized he’d be taking Aziraphale back to the book shop shortly and- he stopped that train of thought.

It wasn’t, he considered, as if he’d never seen Aziraphale in pajamas or fucked him out of them – No that was definitely not the right thing to think of right now.

Madame Tracy peeked her head in. “All ready in here?”

Crowley forced a smile and nod wondering if he looked as utterly terrified as he felt.

Madame Tracy smiled and eased the door closed. Crowley started pacing again.

Then he heard the first chords of music. It wasn’t the classic bridal march, but something much older. It was no longer so much march as welcome, something that fit well to two beings who could never quite walk to the music they were supposed to. He reached for the door, closed his eyes, and walked through.

Crowley heard the door click closed behind him and decided he really needed to open his eyes. He forced them open just as Aziraphale entered from the opposite side of the room.

Aziraphale had been insistent on two things for the wedding. One was that Crowley not wear his sunglasses. The other had been that neither of them were to see the other’s attire prior to this moment.

One small part of Crowley’s brain noted that there was no hiding his eyes going wide at the sight of Aziraphale, resplendent in a black silk tuxedo with neck frills he could drown in framed by crimson laced lapels and with a tail coat cut that could have walked out of pre-Revolutionary France. The majority of his brain was focused on exactly how Aziraphale looked in that tuxedo, and at the mirrored expression of disbelief as Aziraphale took in his more modern white flowing suit. While he’d briefly considered a gown, he thought Aziraphale’s stare at the slim pants with the wide cut jacket, golden coils decorating it, and the delicate half-cape coming off his shoulders validated his choice for today.

Crowley wondered briefly how Aziraphale had had time to even miracle let alone have that much embroidery completed by a tailor. And then he felt he was he felt staggering forward, his only thought to reach Aziraphale.

They met at the top of the aisle they were to walk down together, hands outstretched towards each other and pulling each other close already. Crowley felt Aziraphale’s hands on his cheeks and felt his own hands gently running through the angel’s curls.

He vaguely heard someone cough in the background and ignored them as he became lost in pools of pure blue.

Finally he felt a tug on his jacket that was just strong enough to break the spell as he glanced down in frustration at a plastic dinosaur grabber Anathema was using to gently tug him down the aisle.

Oh yes, they had a wedding to finish.

Crowley turned back to Aziraphale and smiled briefly, then nodded towards the aisle. They turned side by side and walked down, though both sets of eyes kept drifting towards the other.

They were followed down the aisle by Adam and Warlock, neither of whom was willing to give up the idea of being the flower girl. Dog came after them in a perfectly tailored pup-tux, keeping his body perfectly level so that the rings could rest on the pillow on his back.

The pair reached the front of the aisle and turned to face each other. The demon Eric opened his mouth to start the prepared speech as he burst into a pile of black goo. Crowley begrudgingly pulled his eyes from Aziraphale’s to see Hastur standing in the side door of the chapel. “I OBJECT” he  delivered in the same menacing deadpan tone as when he'd slapped a box of shredded wheat out of Crowley's hands in the grocery store last week and declared "Trix are for kids." Aziraphale let out a soft sigh of frustration and snapped his fingers. Hastur disappeared in a flash of white light.

“Where’d you send him?”

“… Gabriel’s office. Figured that would keep both of them busy for a moment.”

“We… I didn’t prepare anything for-“

Aziraphale gently turned Crowley’s face so their eyes were meeting again. “I, Aziraphale, take thee Crowley to be my spouse to have and hold from this day forward. Through better or worse. Through the forces of Heaven or Hell. Through whatever the ages may bring to us. To love and cherish from now unto eternity.”

Crowley stared into the angel’s eyes and the only thing he could manage to eek out was “NGK”

*God narration freeze frame: (zoomed in on Crowley’s face) The utterance “NGK” can express many different things for Crowley. And in this case, he’s feeling literally all of them. But most actively he’s feeling something along the lines of “shit shit shit NGKASDF angel knows all the literary tradition of wedding vows throughout the ages, probably stitched all his favorite bits together back in the nineteen fucking twenties, and adds UNTO ETERNITY meanwhile I DON’T know what to do, much less with style.”

(zoomed in on Aziraphale’s face) Meanwhile Aziraphale had not, in fact, compiled wedding vows in the nineteen twenties. His collection had started centuries earlier, and his revisions had extended up until that very morning at approximately 3:49am when he had sighed and put the notebook away and went back to cross referencing Victorian flower languages.

But that’s not all Aziraphale had collected over the years. His various notebooks also contained a fair amount of anxieties and superstitions. Being an angel, he was on the side that held all the traditional dibs over the domain of weddings, and the very daydream of marrying a demon was enough to give him nightmares about the being of his dreams erupting into a plume of sulfur out of the sheer sacrilege of the thing.

Aziraphale’s perfectly crafted vows had NGK’d Crowley to his core, but here’s what the first draft may have sounded like.

Um… hello. Almighty. See? I’m, um. Just having a… normal wedding down here! Now I… now I certainly know Crowley may not be an angel anymore but that doesn’t matter to me. And it doesn’t  change who he is or how I feel about him. You see, I've...come to love him, and....and he's EVERY bit as worthy to be here as any other bride or groom who's ever stood at this altar. So...so please don't launch any um.... surprises at us. Especially not at him. This is a perfectly valid wedding, and I shall PROVE it to you! Look at these perfectly normal vows! Uh....Have! ...Hold! Um...cherish!!! (Faltering aside to self: ...buck up!)"

Back to Crowley where another version of NGK flitted up and took its place. And instead of running it through his mind again, he finally opened his mouth*

Crowley gasped. And then he opened his mouth. “Angel, I’ve loved you since the moment I saw you. There’s nothing I wouldn’t do for you, nowhere I won’t go, nothing I won’t face as long as you’re by my side. I don’t really know what I’m doing, but I know with you here that this is where I should be. I, Crowley, take you, Aziraphale, as my spouse from now unto eternity.”

He knew from the shine in Aziraphale’s eyes that his words had been exactly correct.

Just as both of them realized there was no one there anymore to pronounce them spouse and spouse, a literal light opened up from the heavens shining down. Two birds, one black and one white came down and circled the couple before briefly before alighting on a chair in the first row.

Crowley turned back to Aziraphale and shrugged not knowing what else to say. It was Aziraphale who grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in for their kiss.

Crowley forgot where he was, forgot what was going on, and forgot anything other than the fact that Aziraphale had chosen him and was now kissing him. His arms wrapped around Aziraphale and he heard a rustle and realized Aziraphale’s wings were wrapped around him and he let his own manifest around Aziraphale, burying them in a sea of white and black. He felt Aziraphale’s hands run over him and his body against his and wondered if it was possible to spontaneously combust on the spot, consecrated ground in the chapel or not.

Crowley felt a tug on one of his larger feathers and sighed and gently pulled back from Aziraphale. He stared at his angel’s smile as he slowly pulled his wings behind him, letting them stay out but no longer blocking the two out of sight.

Adam had an eyebrow raised as he held up the two rings that had been completely forgotten. Warlock, not to be upstaged, was standing right next to him and flung several handfuls of flowers into the air for dramatic effect.

Aziraphale took the silver feather shaped ring and slid it carefully onto Crowley’s finger. Crowley took the black matching ring and brought Aziraphale’s hand up to kiss as he slid the ring on. Then a mischievous grin came across Crowley’s face as he pulled his now flower petal laced wings around them again and started simply peppering Aziraphale with kisses. Aziraphale let out the predicted low moan Crowley knew this would elicit and Crowley just pulled back and smiled at Aziraphale as he heard a voice shouting “Can’t you two wait until after the ceremony at least?”

Crowley let the audience shuffle for a moment or two longer before he slowly pulled his wings back and tucked them into the celestial plane. He never let his eyes leave Aziraphale’s face and the look of utter contentment there. Both blinked slowly as they heard the audience cheer and turned to find them standing. Suddenly Crowley feels Aziraphale’s arm around his waist and he quickly returned the gesture as he was swept off to run down the aisle.

They ran outside to the Bentley waiting at the curb. Sometime between when they arrived and now, someone has managed to add a “Just Married” sign to the back window and tie some tin cans to the rear bumper. Crowley smiled as he pulled Aziraphale in with him.

Aziraphale can’t find it within himself to berate Crowley for not looking at the road as he leans over for another quick kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> We... really don't like wedding fics and yet somehow this just came to be in a series of yelling to each other via chat (which truth be told is how half my fics appear).


End file.
